


Longing for your touch

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: Aftercare, Book - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Committed Relationship, Dom Harry, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, it’s implied, obviously everything is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: The one where Harry spanks Louis with his book.





	Longing for your touch

Louis usually isn’t a bratty boy, he doesn’t misbehave unless he has some scheme to perform, so Harry is surprised when he suddenly finds a Louis sitting on his lap, curling on his chest.

“C’mon-“ he breaths hotly in Harry’s ear, “-put that book away.”

Harry grabs the other boy’s thigh as a reminder of his place, “Not now, Kitten.”

Louis pouts, looking at him with that big blue eyes, “But” he tries to say but he’s being stopped by Harry’s grip tightening even more on his thigh, fingers leaving a bruise. “Nuh-uh baby, what’s gotten into you?! You know better than to misbehave” Harry says, his voice firm and powerful. Louis sighs frustrated, his plan is not working.

Louis evilly smirks, raising an hand and tossing the book Harry was reading on the floor, like a kitten who wants his master’s attention. 

“Louis!” Harry growls, his tone furious and his voice deep and slightly raspy. “Over my knee, right now!”

Louis smiles happily at his boyfriend’s words, finally getting what he longed for since the moment he woke up that morning.

Harry picks the book up, turning it on his hand. The black background contrasting with the bright white embossed title. That’s when he gets an idea. 

He smirks when Louis lays down on his knees, ass up and ready to take his punishment. Harry slowly slides his black boxers briefs down his thighs, kneading his asscheeks when the briefs show that perfect mounds of meat. His shirt is still on, rolled up over his chest, his sensitive nipples hardening against the cool air. 

“You’re gonna get fifteen spanks today, my love” Harry says, his hands still busy massaging his ass, “with the book” Harry continues. 

Louis moans, thrilled at the idea of getting spanked with a book, the same book he throw off of Harry’s hand. His cock is half hard against Harry’s lap, Louis wants to grinds his hips over it but he’s sure his boyfriend will extended his punishment if he does such thing. 

“I know baby” Harry says, “but you can’t come now.” 

Louis groans, Harry rolls his eyes and lightly spanks the boy’s left cheek, “Don’t come until I say you can. Do you remember the safe word?!” Louis nods at Harry’s words, whimpering a throaty “yes.”

The first spank come unexpected, Louis is lost in his head and it takes him a second more to understand what’s actually happening. His boyfriend is spanking him with a book, which has an embossed cover that is going to be printed on his soon-to-be red ass. 

His mouth lets out a moan, his dick hardening even more.

Two rapid spanks immediately follow the first one, Louis’ cheeks starting to feel a bit sore, but he loves this, he loves the sensation this action make him feel. How he can feel floaty but grounded at the same time. 

The peace of the spanks is regular and comforting, Harry never waiting too long to bring the book against his skin. 

Louis’ mouth is nibbling on the pillow on their couch, struggled sounds coming out of his throat.

When they reach spank number eleven, Louis’ ass is a pretty shade of red, the colour is lighter where the title of the book meet with his skin.

Five more, Louis thinks in his head, Harry’s hand on his back grounding him and the numbness of his butt making him feel spacey, his mind high on pain and pleasure. 

“Are you with me, my love?” Harry checks on Louis, taking a break from his punishment. “Please” Louis lets out, cheeks damp thanks to his tears. He feels overwhelmed, his ass is on fire, he needs it. He needs the cool surface of the book against his cheeks, he needs Harry grounding him and making him feel floaty. 

“Please what?!” He asks, massaging Louis’ ass.

“Keep- keep going.” Harry knows how Louis feels, he knows how much he needs this, so he forcefully brings the book down again.

“Ahhh” he moans, his brain not even registering letting out these beautiful noises. 

“You’re so pretty Lou” Harry confesses in between spanks, “You should see yourself, look at how pretty you are, taking your punishment so well.” 

Louis blushes at Harry’s words, pressing his cheek to the cushion out of shyness, fond smile on his face. 

“Last two, little one, you can do it” Harry gently tells him, his voice soothing the pain he’s feeling. Louis nods, whimpering when the last two spanks hit him, his eyes still closed and his mind still unfocused. 

Harry throws the book away, done with Louis’ punishment. He then embraces his boyfriend’s little body, bringing him close to his chest, fingers moving his fringe out of his eyes. “Are you going to be a good boy now, little one?!” 

Louis nods, still feeling high from what he had just experienced, “I’m always a good boy” he whispers, arms gripping tightly around Harry’s neck, bringing him close. Harry’s hand caressing up and down his spine, softly kissing his neck.

“That you are” Harry gives him a last kiss before carrying him upstairs to run a bath for him. 

With Louis’ small body in his arms, Harry feels a rush of affection running in his stomach, his heart full of love for his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, come say hi on twitter @loumypeach 
> 
> Xx


End file.
